1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for displaying images, and more particularly, to an image display device having multiple display panels and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellular phones generally have two types—flip type and folder type. Flip type cellular phones have an image display panel which is externally exposed, while folder type cellular phones have an image display panel which is configured to face a keypad with which a user operates a cellular phone. In a folder type cellular phone, the image display panel and the keypad panel are connected each other using a hinge so that they are foldable toward each other.
The folder type cellular phones also have two types—single panel type and dual panel type—in terms of the number of display panels in a cellular phone. A dual panel type cellular phone includes a main panel for displaying main images and a sub-panel for displaying sub-images, for example, time, date, receiving sensitivity, etc. In a dual panel type cellular phone, the main panel is not externally exposed while a user does not use the cellular phone. The main panel faces the keypad when the cellular phone is not operated. In contrast, the sub-panel is always exposed to the outside, so that a user is able to monitor the sub-images without unfolding the cellular phone.
In the conventional dual panel type cellular phones, the main and sub-panels each include a data driving chip generating a data signal and a gate driving chip generating a gate signal. Since a conventional dual panel type cellular phone has the data driving and gate driving chips in both the main and sub-panels, there have been problems such that it is difficult to reduce the size of a dual panel type cellular phone and to reduce the manufacturing time. Thus, there have been difficulties in improving productivity of the image display devices such as the dual panel type cellular phones.
Therefore, a need exists for an image display device which has multiple display panels and a single driving chip to drive the display panels. Accordingly, the overall size of the display device is reduced and productivity thereof is also improved.